legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Qin
Mister Qin is one of Ling Tian's teachers found by Ling Zhan and person Ling Tian trusts. Mister Qin always had always been indifferent to fame and fortune, and did not have any government posts. However, his reputation in the world was unrivaled. Together with him being a teacher for many years, he has many talented students all over the world. Even in the current ministerial court, there were many officials who were once under Mister Qin’s tutelage. Plotline Mister Qin's first impression of Ling Tian was very bad because he saw him beating his cousin Ling Zhen without any reason. Later Ling Tian reavelead Mister Qin his plans and Mister Qin decided to bet one time in his life seeing such an outstanding disciple. Although Ling Tian looked like he was taking a huge risk when he was talking to Mister Qin, it was actually an extremely high-level technique! First, he used his superb memory to stimulate the old man’s love for talent! Then, he used the curiosity generated from that and slowly revealed a few secrets of his, gradually grasping Mister Qin within the palm of his hands. As a result, Mister Qin was no longer able to pull himself out of it and Ling Tian had successfully solved his problem for the next few years. You have to know, Mister Qin only had one way out now. Although he could reveal Ling Tian’s secret, he would lose a genius disciple and lose the only chance he had to shock the world. Furthermore, the lives of his family would be in grave danger as well. No matter how greatly the Ling family falls, it would still be an easy task for them to take care of such a small family. Besides, if he were to betray the family he was working for, he would become a disgraceful traitor! Mister Qin’s good reputation which had spread across the country would then be destroyed in that single instant, leaving behind a bad name for himself in history books! To someone like Mister Qin who values reputation more than his life, he would rather die 10,000 times rather than take the risk with something like this. If Mister Qin were to keep this secret, it would mean that the benefits to himself and his family would be enormous! If he were to have a strong backing like that of the Ling family, any problems he faced in the country in future would be easily settled! With Ling Tian’s intelligence, he would definitely shock the world when his wings are given sufficient time to grow! At that time, Mister Qin, who was the first teacher of Ling Tian, would also become famous worldwide. This is precisely the thing which Mister Qin had been chasing after his whole life! Now that he had the chance to fulfil it, he would hold onto this opportunity tightly even if it meant his whole body would be shattered into pieces. The conditions which Ling Tian offered was something that Mister Qin was unwilling and unable to reject. In fact, it was exactly what he wanted. Mister Qin’s face had already changed many times. Then, he scolded a vulgarity which he had never scolded before in his life and kicked the stool which Ling Tian was sitting on far away. Following which, he stood there in a daze, with a comfortable smile on his face. At times, he was smiling, and at times, he was angry; the myriad of emotions on his face was as though he was a mad man. Trivia * He left Ling Tian for three years because he was depressed because of death of his wife. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Sholar